


Вредные советы для косплееров

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Blank Verse, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Multi, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Если вечером субботнимУмираете от скуки,То косплеем развлекитесь:Проще нету ничего…
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Вредные советы для косплееров

  
Возьмите красный мамин шарф  
И старый чёрный плед,  
Фонарь налобный или хоть  
Светильник со стола.  
Порвите живописно плед,  
Накиньте на себя,  
Фонарь — на лоб, а красный шарф  
Мотайте на лицо.  
(А если лампа со стола —  
Крепите к голове  
На изоленту или скотч,  
А дальше можно шарф.)  
Теперь вы каде, злобный тролль,  
Пусть все боятся вас.

***

Если вдруг у вас скопилось  
Много палочек для суши,  
Заточите вы десяток  
И покрасьте в чёрный цвет.  
В чёрных кожаных перчатках  
Примотайте когти к пальцам  
Ярко-красной изолентой —  
Сурма выйдет хоть куда.

***

Возьмите красную гуашь,  
А может, акварель,  
И из подушки пуховой  
Добудьте перья все.  
Покрасьте в красный (долго, да —  
Терпение, друзья!),  
Намажьтесь клеем ПВА —  
И сыпьте на себя.  
Теперь вы Лебедь, гордый дух,  
Хранитель мёртвых вод.  
(Как это всё потом смывать —  
Вопрос на миллион.)

***

Возьмите ветки и траву,  
Обломки кирпича,  
Куски коры, герань в горшке;  
Всё, что смогли найти  
Крепите скотчем к рюкзаку,  
Немножко — к голове.  
И можно с возгласом «Еда!»  
К фотографу бежать.

***

Священна кошка, нужен к ней  
Ответственный подход,  
А не плешивый воротник  
И пыльный пипидастр.  
Сходите лучше в магазин,  
Купите весь комплект:  
Перчатки, ушки, хвост, и вот  
Вы кошка класса А.  
(Какое «Как приделать хвост?»,  
Вон пробка на конце!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ни один косплеер, тролль или кошка в процессе не пострадали.


End file.
